Zanar Naryon
"Maë g'ovannen, Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, Aranar, Arisil." --Zanar Naryon upon greeting Celestia and Luna Note: This OC is taken out of the MLP fandom, so none of the information here is relevant to any fan version of Equestria Zanar Krystallild Naryon, mostly known as Zanar Naryon is an Arandorian, an immortal creature, that originates from Arandor, a land/alliance north of Equestria. Biography Third Age Early Life Very little is known about Zanar's early life, as he intends to keep it a secret. It is assumed that he was born sometime during the third age of Arda. He studied magic at the Arandorian Wizard school, and later joined the Arandorian army, Arandrim, where he soon ascended to the rank of General. The War of the Ring During the war, Zanar had an active role in the defense of the Arandorian outpost at the border between Lindon and Ered Luin. When the orcs invaded the outpost with full might, the 12 Arandorian generals defended it, and one of them died from the wounds he received in the battle. The general, which name is unknown, stopped the others from performing the ritual that could lead a spirit back from the dead. If Zanar fought in any other battles during the war is unknown. Fourth Age First Contact Multiple hundred years into the Fourth Age (short in Arandorian standards), Zanar Naryon and an other General, took part in the event that would lead to Equestria joining the Alliance, known to most Equestrians as the "First Contact". The Arandorians use another, unknown name for it. Throughout the Fourth Age, he was involved in Equestrian matters multiple times, notably the Changeling Campaign. Personality and Traits Being immortal, Zanar has developed a very serious look on life. Rarely smiling, many have been led to believe that he actually never smiles or laughs. Another minor note, is that he always refer to Celestia and Luna as Aranar (Noble Sun) and Arisil (Noble Moon). = Positives = "This is General Zanar Naryon of the cruiser Telperion." Zanar has been stated to be a good leader in emergencies, but he insists that he would never make it as leader of anything more than his small faction of Arandrim. Apparently never showing emotions, he can still hold inspiring speeches. = Negatives = "My sister claimed I took the 'victim' role too many times when we were younger." One of Zanar's greatest negative traits, might be his willingness to sacrifice himself. If he believes someone is being unfairly punished, he sometimes confesses to crimes he hasn't done, to make sure no one else has to take the punishment. Relationships Equestrians The Mane Six Zanar seems to have a relatively friendly relationship with most of the mane six, but he seems to be slightly annoyed by Pinkie Pie seemingly never taking anything seriously Winters Lynch One of Zanar's oldest Equestrian friends. Zanar has been seen trying to recruit Winters into Arandrim, believing him to be a possibility for taking over for a diseased Arandrim General. Despite their multiple disagreements (And Winters once trying to report him to Princess Celestia for treason), they still seem to be good friends, both having saved each other lives. Attire Arandorian Casual Zanar's "casual" clothing, resembles a pretty standard Arandorian clothing, with a simple T-Shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket if it's too cold.